


The Great Adventurer's Affairs

by mydearconfidant



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: A thief should know how to keep their own possessions safe. But Arsene leaves his heart open and unguarded, and naturally, it breaks and breaks.(Arsene novel drabbles)





	1. The Wedding Ring, in 6 words

**Author's Note:**

> (this just fun creative writing practice and self-indulgence. but hey-life's short and i'm not doing anything wrong so who cares, really? relationships are not too shippy just kinda a background thing)

Lupin: I love you.  
Countess d'Origny: I loved you.


	2. Etretat, after the tragedy

After burying Raymonde, he goes out to the white cliffs of Etretat. It's a quiet night, and all you can hear is the push-pull of the water. The crescent moon is his sole companion as he takes off his wedding ring.

He pauses.

He gives it one last kiss, and lets the ring slip into the ocean.


	3. The Needle's treasures

The Needle has priceless treasures by the boatloads. the enigmatic Mona Lisa. Enough jewels for the dowries of a thousand empresses. The fine statues, the Watteaus, the Rubeneses, the expensive tapestries. 

But nothing compares to the greatest treasure of all- the young master himself.


	4. A Heart's Contradictions

The great adventurer is, indeed, the most skillful of liars, but the sincerity of his affections is undeniable.


	5. 813, before the suicide

He looks at the sea, thinks of death, and is afraid.


	6. Prologue of the Hollow Needle's final act

As he sits in the pinnacle of power, the isolation is unbearable. The treasures, the glory, the heartbreak! How dearly he paid and how dearly he will pay for a life that both hounds and delights in equal measure! The priceless tapestries, the irreplaceable first editions…the treasures he will soon bequeath to his nation pale in comparison to his lovely bride.  
Melancholy, quiet Raymonde. Fiercely devoted Raymonde. Clever, beautiful Raymonde, who is worth more than he deserves. A sneak-thief, plunderer, and shadow will, perhaps, settle his reckless heart with a treasure more invaluable than anything he would dare take.  
A shrewd schoolboy approaches. The scene is set.


	7. Astray affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple sentences for Arsene Lupin vs the Countess of Cagliostro.

The man behind the curtain is a liar. A theatrical, passionate, sometimes even sincere, but a dishonest dilettante all the same. 

And poor Mlle. Clarisse’s heart is going to break when she finds out that his “I love yous” may have been his biggest lies of all.


End file.
